The selection and refinement of appropriate psychophysical methods for the separate measurement of the various aspects of taste perception is a primary and continuing concern of this project. Normal variation in taste perception with chronological age is assessed by procedures which quantify not only the taste detection threshold but also the intensity and pleasantness of the subject's taste experience. Both naturally occurring anomalies and therapeutically induced changes in taste are investigated in parallel studies which emphasize the role of saliva in distortions of taste perception. Finally, the possibility that taste perception differences exist between individuals with and without caries experience is being investigated.